I Can't Hide
by TribeKitten
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if the Virus never happened? Would secretes still be kept, would everyone still love or hate each other. Kimiko finds out the hard way, as the Virus scare still hangs over her head.
1. A New Life Begins

He reach over her and placed one hand on her the small of her back. He was trying to pick her up slightly with out disturbing her, but he did.   
  
Ow what the heck! Why do you have to hit the first thing you come in contact with when you wake up? Lex asked rubbing his forehead.   
  
Not the first thing, just you. What's going on? Kimiko ask as she looked around now remembering where she was and where she was going.   
  
The plane is getting ready to land and you don't have your seat belt on. I was going to put it on for you and let you sleep for a while longer. You haven't been sleeping well lately have you? Lex said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.   
  
I'm amazed you still sober enough to know that the plane is landing. Kimiko said as she pulled away from him. The smell of wine so strong it was almost sickening.   
  
Hey I swear I didn't have anything to drink you can ask that poor girl up there she was walking around with a cup and she tripped and fell. The drink landed on me. Lex pointed to his all black button down shirt which looked wet but it could have been anything. Kimiko decided to accept what he said and placed her head back on his shoulder as the plane landed.   
  
Mr. Hart, Ms. Bock your father is waiting for you outside the plane. Again Mr. Hart I am sorry for the accident I had when I was poring your wine. The woman said as she left the Private plane to greet Mr. Bock outside.   
  
Didn't have a drink? Kimiko said as she lifted her one bag over her shoulder.   
  
Okay I had one so kill me. Lex said as he followed Kimiko to the door.   
  
Now there's an idea. She said laughingly as she stepped out of the plane and was about to head down the stairs when she turned around to talk to Lex. Remind me again why we are doing this?   
  
Hey did you really want to stay in the states with well you know. Lex asked as her placed his hand in her and they started down the stairs.   
  
The sun shined down on them it was very warming after the flight. Kimiko was always cold after long flights, and this was a 26-hour flight, which was probably longest flight she's ever had. Even though she had been around the world she was never on a plane for very long.   
  
Hello daddy. Kimiko said as she gave her father a hug.   
  
Hello cutie. The house is all set up for you. I now see why you wanted a larger house. Why did you bring him? Well never mind you two can tell me all about it later. I am late for a meeting with Dr. Young he has come across something that looks very valuable. I will see you two tonight and you both better be dressed for dinner. The driver will take you to your house and remember mine is the one on the right hand side next to yours. Their father left with out another word.   
  
On the way to the car Lex mocked his father, and couldn't help but bring up that fact that it was Kimiko's money that paid for their house and his.   
  
You know he has some nerve if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here and after everything you have   
  
Lex not now! Kimiko yelled at her brother she moved here to get a way from that, not to have it thrown in her face every time she turns around.   
  
They final arrived at the house. It was just what Kimiko wanted a ranch type house with 5 bedrooms a studio and game room with a pool. It has a decent size yard but Kimiko didn't like that fact that she could see all of her neighbors, she wasn't use to it but out here no one would really know who she is at least not for a while. Besides Lex was with her again so she could deal with anything now.   
  
Did I ever thank you for coming with me. She asked as she hugged her brother.   
  
Hey it is nothing. Lex said happy that they were speaking again   
  
What the heck? Kimiko pulled away from Lex turning him around to see what she was seeing.   
  
Great wonder what kind of neighbor we have? Lex said as he watch two men race for the door of the house next door.   
  
The girl came out and didn't seem shocked at the sight of the two guys fighting in the front lawn. Instead she was shocked to see that she now had neighbors. She started to walk over Lex turned around and placed his arm around her waist as if to hug he and whispered in her ear it's not to late run.   
  
Hi my name isLynda. I guess we are now neighbor's. Lynda said as she extended her hand to Kimiko.  
  
Hi I am Kimiko and this is Lex Kimiko shook Lynda's hand   
  
Kitten we really need to get unpacked. Lex said semi grumpily   
  
Well hey let us help, that way we can get to know each other a little better. Lynda said.  
  
She then yelled at the two guys to stuff it and come help. As if like puppy dogs they both stopped and started to walk over to the girl.   
  
I like her. Kimiko whispered in Lex's ear  
  
You only like her cause she remind you of you, when you were her age. Lex said


	2. New Friends

So are you two going to school? Lynda asked noticing that Kim was holding a welcome packet from the local high school.   
  
Kim and Lex said at the same time leaving Lynda a little taken back by the answer.   
  
Remember part of the deal we are her age! Kim practically grunted into Lex's ear.   
  
I forgot. Was all he said as they showed their new friends into their house.   
  
As the two boys came over Lex put a protective arm around Kimiko's waist.   
  
Hi, my name is Jack. Nice to meet you. Jack said with a smile   
  
Lex and Kimiko are going to be going to school with us. Lynda said as she stepped between Luke and Jack to prevent any fighting between the boys.   
  
So what grade are you guys in? Luke asked   
  
Who knows we're probably seniors again. Lex said as he started to push Kimiko to walk into the house.   
  
So are you two dating? Jack asked as he noticed the two walking together   
  
Sure why not! Kimiko said as she let out a laugh and went to pick up a box.   
  
Lex stopped her before she could. No you don't you are not to do any lifting. I swear if you two let her lift one box it will be your heads. Lex said pointing to Jack and Luke.   
  
How about this Kimiko and I can start to unpack things and you boys can unload the trucks. Sound good? Lynda asked hoping that all three boys wouldn't come to blows.   
  
Lex said   
  
Your good. Kimiko said as the two started to walk onto the porch.  
  
Well when you have those two going at it all the time you have stop fights before they can even think about it. Lynda said with a smile.  
  
As Kimiko and Lynda walked into the house Lynda couldn't believe what she was seeing. The whole house was completely furnished it just lacked the personal touch.   
  
Oh if your wondering my father had the house built for me and Lex it is a exact duplicate of our old house in the states. Kimiko said as she picked up a vase of flowers that was on the table in the main entry. Her dad always had to let them know that he was there.   
  
Kimiko walked into the kitchen she put the vase in the sink and pulled the flowers out of it. She then walked over to the garbage can in the corner and tossed the flowers into it.  
  
~Outside~  
  
So why did you move here? Luke asked Lex as he picked up a box   
  
Here Jack, you and Luke take those in and ask Kimiko if there should be any thing else for the living room Lex said trying to avoid the question   
  
That was smart numbering and labeling all of you boxes it is really helpful in unloading. Jack said as he tried not to drop the box that was half his size.   
  
You still didn't answer my question. Luke said trying to sound friendly.   
  
Luke why don't you mind your own business. It is nice of you to help but you don't see me butting into your personal life like why you are whipped by that girl in there. Now do you? with that not another word was said between the two.   
  
Unlike Jack and Lex who became fast friends. (Mostly cause Jack was able to rewire the house so Lex could play his music all through the house.)   



	3. When You Assume

~Later that day~  
  
Thank you so much for helping Kimiko said to Lynda   
  
No Problem, it nice to do something instead of just sitting around the house. Lynda said as she picked up another box.   
  
What about your parents? Don't you spend time with them? Kimiko asked trying her best not to pry too much.   
  
They travel a lot they're never really home all that much. Lynda said as she finished opening the box and started to unwrap the contents.   
  
Hey this is you but why are you in a wedding dress? Lynda asked in shock of what she was seeing   
  
Oh that's me and my husband. I mean. Shoot! Kimiko said kicking herself for being a sentimental fool.   
  
What your only 17 or 18 at most and you were married but what about you and Lex aren't you a couple?!?! Lynda asked still in shock.   
  
Uh sure. Lex is the reason that it was a short marriage. I only did it so I could get emancipated. It didn't last long we were about ready to divorce when he died. Kimiko said picking up the picture and tossing it in her bag so Lex wouldn't see it. She felt stupid hiding the picture from him but she was suppose to leave all that in the states. It needed to be hidden just like she needed to be.   
  
I'm sorry if I knew Lynda started   
  
It's okay he deserved it he wasn't a nice guy near the end. After we said I do he changed into someone that I could never have loved. Oh my goss is that the time? Kimiko shouted as she stood up looking at her watch.   
  
Yeah why ? Lynda asked   
  
You have to go I am sorry Lex and I are late. Kimiko said as she started for the door.   
  
LEX! Kim shouted half way to the door, which caused Lex to come running in.   
  
What are you okay?! Lex said in a slightly panicked voice   
  
We're late! Kimiko said   
  
Both Kimiko and Lex apologized to their guests and hurried to get ready for dinner with their father.   
  
~The Next day~   
  
Kim woke up early that day she couldn't sleep thoughts and images filled her head. None of them she could understand. She saw herself and the past two days play out in her head but it was different than how it happened. Her father hadn't stopped the funding of the virus project and it had spread.   
  
Girl get those thoughts out of your head. You stopped the Virus now stop thinking about it. Kimiko whispered to herself.  
  
She climbed out of bed trying not to disturb Lex. Poor thing stayed with her he knew that she would be having nightmares. Kimiko decided it would be best if she started to get ready she had to go to the school and sign up her and Lex for classes. She still can't believe her father was still making her lie about her and Lex's age. As Kimiko stepped out of the tub she wrapped herself in her favorite large towel. The door bell rang as Kimiko stepped out of the bathroom, she quickly walked to the door as the bell rang again. This time it woke up Lex. Kimiko could hear him call for her. She opened the door a crack to see who it was.   
  
Hello, Kimiko I am Delia, this is Bray, and Martin Fielding Delia said with a smile.  
  
Kimiko was about to speak when a shirtless Lex came up from behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder which cause her to jump slightly.   
  
Go get dressed Lex whispered to her   
  
Be nice Kimiko whispered back.  
  
She opened the door to let the three people in. Both Bray and Martin stood there with their jaws on the ground at the sight of Kimiko in nothing but a towel her long wet hair fell on her shoulders and the strands separated but still framed her face nicely.   
  
Delia was not impressed although Lex took the opportunity to check her out. While she leaned against the door. She looked at Lex waiting for him to invite the three of them in, while she stood there a strand of her black hair fell over her eye. She and Lex made eye contact and for a second he got lost in her deep blue eyes.   
  
Are you going to let us in or are you going to stand there all day? Delia finally said tired of just standing there.   
  
Lex just moved out of doorway and nodded. As the three of them entered Kimiko appeared from the staircase again. She was dressed in a Jean jump suit with a pink Leopard skin top as a under top. Her wet hair still falling gently around her face, her makeup completely done. As she came down the stairs Lex offered his hand to her as she finished coming down the last few steps. She took his hand and with the other hand she handed him a shirt.   
  
Kimiko started to speak another language. Which only Lex seemed to understand.   
  
She said Please come in can I get you a drink or anything? Lex said translating for Kimiko   
Oh I am sorry I thought you both spoke english our school is only equipped to teach kids who speak english or French. Delia said as she sat in one of the over sized black leather chairs that was in the living room. While Bray and Martin sat on the match love seat. Kimiko walked right past them to the stereo and turned it on so it would play quietly.   
  
Don't worry she has never had trouble before. Lex said   
  
Kimiko disappeared then appeared again a few moments later with a tray of cups and a pot of Coffee, tea and a pitcher of orange juice.   
  
So what is this all about we have a full day. Besides I thought we had to go down to the school to fill out the paper work? Lex said   
  
Don't worry about it Kimiko's dad sorted it all out on Saturday. Delia said as she took the cup of tea that Kimiko offered her.   
  
When Kimiko had given everyone a cup she took a seat on the arm of the chair Lex was sitting in.   
  
This is just a welcome trip the school will send over a student teacher and one or two students who live close to the new student to welcome them. Bray and I live across the street from you. Martian explained.   
  
~Phone rings~   
  
That's me Kimiko said to the shock of everyone.   
  
I thought she didn't speak english Bray said   
  
No you assumed she didn't speak english. I just didn't bother to correct you. But you know what when you Assume you make an... Lex started  
  
Hey I said be nice. I am sorry, to cut this short but we have already made friends with several students. Also I am expect some guests, so if you don't mind I would like to cut this visit short. Kimiko said trying to sound truly disappointed about cutting the visit short.   
  
Of course we all have work that we could be doing Delia said as she set her cup of tea down.   
  
Oh on last thing you are not going to be going to the high school you signed up for. You will be going to Starllam High it is a new school that has chosen a select few from all the local schools to go to this new one. Ever since the Virus scare the school board feels we need to be more open to other so this is to promote peace among the different sectors youth. Delia said with her best smile and left with Martin and Bray not far behind her.   
  
"So who was on the phone?" Lex asked once they were sure that their guest were gone.   
  
"No one when I was up stairs I programmed the alarm on my phone to go off. Just incase we wanted them gone. Now if you don't mind I have to get the twin's rooms ready they will be here in a few days." Kimiko kissed Lex on the cheek before heading upstairs.   
  
"You try so hard to be brave but you don't have to be. I wish you would just let go." Lex said softly to himself as he watch her head up the stairs. It hurt him deeply knowing that she was keeping something from him. 


	4. Puppies and Chaos

**"She knows every move that a man could make   
She knows every trick in the book   
She knows how to give She knows how to take   
Cause so many times she's been taken and fooled by those....   
  
Alibis and lyin' eyes and all the best lines   
Lord knows she's heard 'em all   
She's been cheated on and pushed around and left alone   
Lord knows what I've put her through   
Boy you can bet if a move can be made   
She knows how to make one on you   
  
She once thought that love wasn't just a game   
Her feelin's once came from the heart   
One day I gave her a weddin' ring   
One night I tore all those feelings apart with my.....   
  
Alibis and lyin' eyes and all the best lines   
Lord knows she's heard 'em all   
She's been cheated on and pushed around and left alone   
Lord knows what I've put her through   
Boy you can bet if a fool can be made   
She knows how to make one of you."   
  
Sorry I felt that this song was appropriate to the next part I was listening to it as I was writing so that probably explains why I wrote what I did. Hope you all like.   
**  
~Outside~  
  
Hey Mom, hey Dad. Bray said as he and Martin stepped out of Kimiko and Lex's driveway.   
  
What are you doing here? Martin asked   
  
We are going to see our new neighbors as you know Kimiko's father and yours are good friends. Their Mom said as she took both of her sons hands and lead them up the drive way.   
  
They were on their way out. Remember we were over there to greet them. Martin said   
  
"Where is Delia I thought she was coming with you guys?" Mr. Fielding asked.   
  
"She was here but she left quickly. I think she was going to meet her boyfriend." Bray said   
  
Well if I had you two at the door this early in the morning I would want to get rid of you too. Mr. Fielding said with a smile.   
  
~Knocks on the door~   
  
Kimiko said as she opened the door.   
  
Who is it, kitten? Lex asked as he walked into the room.   
  
It's the Fielding's. Please come in, may I offer you some Tea or coffee? Kimiko asked as her guest enter the main hall.   
  
Tea would be lovely my dear. I must ask how did you know who we were?' Ms. Fielding said as she followed Kimiko and Lex to the Living room.   
  
Well I meant your sons earlier today. Plus I was at the Christmas party the year that Mr. Fielding and ou my father became friends. Kimiko said kicking herself for the almost slip up.   
  
"So what brings you two here?" Ms. Fielding asked as they all sat down in the living room.   
  
"Well... Uh" Kimiko began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.   
  
"Please excuse me I need to get that." Kimiko said as she quickly got up and went to the door.   
  
*Opens door *  
  
"Hello, I have several delivery's for Kimiko Hart from customs" the delivery man said   
  
"Oh yes of course." Kimiko said as she opened the door to sign for everything   
  
"Kimiko?" Lex said walking into the room with Mr. Fielding not far behind.   
  
"Their here." Kimiko said with a giggle   
  
"Oh shoot we are going to need some help with my computer and that." Kimiko said to Lex   
  
"Martin and Bray can help." Mr. Fielding said as he started back into the living room   
he came back with his whole family.   
  
As they stepped in the front yard the delivery man had already unload three cages.   
  
"Why are they in those that is way to small for them to be in?" Kimiko started to yell at the guy.   
  
"They tried to kill me!" he yelled back as he ran back to the cab of the truck when he realized she was going to open the cages.   
  
"Puppies." Kimiko giggled as she opened all three doors. As she opened them three dogs came   
out tackling her and Lex.   
  
As the three settled down they looked at the two boys who started to come close to Kimiko and   
all three started to growl.   
  
"Hey none of that." Kimiko said as she picked up the smallest of the three. "Raven in the   
house and take your sister with you." Raven pushed the other dog towards the house while Kimiko still had the other one in her arms.   
  
"Sorry about that they get protective." Kimiko said to Bray and Martin.   
  
"Oh, look at the time we need to get going but can you two please stay and help out here."   
Ms. Fielding asked her two sons.   
  
"I can't Trudy and I are going out. I need to get ready." Martin said.   
  
"Don't worry I'll help out." Bray said as he gave his mom a kiss and went to ask Lex where   
the box he just picked up went. He followed Lex into the house both of them carrying boxes that were way to big for one person to carry easily.   
  
Martin and his father said good bye to Kimiko as she and Martin shook hands a flash came over   
Kimiko the words "POWER AND CHAOS" rang through her head. She quickly jerked her hand away.   
  
"I am sorry this on is wiggling a lot" Kimiko said as she placed the small dog in the house.   
  
"It was nice meet you and your brother my dear. You should come over for dinner one night." Ms. Fielding said in a low voice.   
  
"But how did you..." Kimiko started   
  
"Shh! We'll let it be our own secrete." And with that she left.   
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Thank you for all your help Bray." Kimiko said as she turned on her computer to make sure it was working.   
  
Bray who was laying on the floor underneath the computer desk went to sit up but he hit his head on the keyboard tray that Lex had pulled out before he went to sit in one of the tub chairs.   
  
"Oh yes thank you ever so much Bray." Lex said in a mocking tone.   
  
Kimiko walked over and sat on Lex's lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to him.   
  
"Lex please don't do this, it is only our second day here." Kimiko said as she shifted her weight so she could curl up on him.   
  
"You know what I am going out. Why don't you stay here and jump him." Lex said as he stood up dumping Kimiko on the floor.   
  
As Bray saw this he stood up very quickly. Lex stormed out of the room. Kimiko quickly scrambled to her feet and chased after him. Bray stood in the door way just to make sure nothing happened.   
  
"Lex stop! What is your problem you haven't been like this since..." Kimiko's voice faded off as she remembered having a fight just like this with Lex before everything happened.   
  
"What? Since Eric! Well, guess what kitten the world and I don't revolve around you." Lex said as he grabbed the keys to his car   
  
"Lex, where are you going?" Kimiko asked as she followed her brother to the door.   
  
"OUT! Do you have a problem with that?" Lex said as he opened the door.   
  
"I guess I don't" Kimiko said coldly as she leaned against the next to the main hall.   
  
Lex slammed the door and left. Kimiko slide down the wall, she pulled her knees up to her chest and was about to bury her head in them and start to cry when Bray came in.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Bray said kneeling down so he and Kimiko were eye to eye.


	5. Bray vs Lex

"Bray? Oh I am so sorry, I forgot that you were here." Kimiko said keeping her head down to hide the few tears that she let fall.   
  
Bray was unsure of what to do, he wasn't sure if he should leave or stay. Every ounce of his body told him to take her in his arms and never let her go. The other part wanted to go after Lex and kill him for hurting her. How could any one hurt her, she was full of life and made everyone around her feel like they could do anything? Bray thought to himself as he started to think about all of this his mind started to race and his thoughts were interrupted by Kimiko.   
  
"It's get late you should go home." Kimiko said as she lifted her head Bray could still see a tear falling from one of her eyes.   
  
Bray wiped away the tear and said "Do you really want me to leave?"   
  
Kimiko shook her head no. "I don't want to be alone."   
  
"Okay I'll never leave you unless you want me to but I have to warn you I am not that easy to get to go away." Bray said as he hugged Kimiko.   
  
He then started to pull her up off the floor. When she was finally standing he could see that she was shaking. So he pick her up and carried her to the living room. He placed her on the love seat and sat on the edge of it he softly touched her cheek as he did this a loose piece of hair fell over her eyes he pushed it back into place. Almost defiantly it fell back over her eye he let out a soft laugh.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kimiko asked as if coming out of a trance.   
  
"Because I have wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you. I am going to call my parents and tell them I am staying here for a while." Bray got up to use the phone.   
  
Kimiko grabbed his arm.   
  
"Please don't tell them about Lex." Kimiko asked as she stared deeply into his eye.   
  
"Don't worry I will make something up." Bray said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.   
  
"Hello dad, I am still at Kimiko's. Lex had to leave to get something's of theirs from customs. But the security system isn't set up so I am going to be here until Lex gets back if that's okay with you." Bray said the paused to listen what his dad was saying.   
  
"Of course if it gets to late I will just spend the night so I don't come in and wake the whole house up... Great dad thanks." Bray said then hung up the phone.   
  
"Thank you." Kimiko said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.   
  
"How does homemade Chicken Spaghetti with Garlic bread and salad sound for dinner." Kimiko asked as she pulled out a Large casserole dish and bread pan from the oven.   
  
"You cook?!" Bray asked in complete shock   
  
"Don't look so shocked there is a lot you don't know about me." Kimiko said as she pulled out a knife to cut the bread with.   
  
When she pulled out the knife she turned around and tripped over one of her dogs, causing her to drop the knife.   
  
"Sometimes I can be so clumsy." As Kimiko bent down to pick up the knife she ended up banging her shoulder against the counter top.   
  
"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Bray asked as he walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm and started to roll up her shirt sleeve.   
  
"Bray, no don't!" Kim shouted as she tried to jerk her arm away but it was to late Bray tightened his grip enough that she couldn't.   
  
"What is this? Did he do this to you? I am going to kill him." Bray started shouting as he look at the busies on Kimiko's arm one was in shape of a hand.   
  
"Bray it's not what you think! Lex didn't do this." Kimiko said as she pulled down her sleeve.   
  
"Then who did?" Bray asked as her released her arm.   
  
"You don't need to cover for him. You can stay with me and my family at least until we can do something about him. You don't have to deal with this." Bray started on a rant and rave.   
  
"Bray shut up there is a lot you don't know." Kimiko yelled back at him   
  
"Oh let me guess he is really nice guy. Kimiko you deserve better from a boyfriend." Bray said as he placed his hands on her arms.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend his my brother!" Kimiko yelled as the words came out she felt her heart sink in to her stomach she covered her mouth with her hands and turn away from Bray.   
  
"What? He's your? But how I mean you the same age." Bray couldn't believe what he heard.   
  
"We're twins. My ex-boyfriend did that to me." Kimiko started   
  
She put her hand over her arm as if to protect herself.   
  
"That is why we moved here so I could get away from him. If I would have stayed he would have tried to kill me again, but I can guarantee you he would have." Kimiko finished keeping her back turned away from Bray.   
  
Bray did the only thing he could think of doing he turned her around and kissed her. It was one of the most passionate kisses she had ever had. As the kiss both of them felt so alive.   
  
"Bray we shouldn't be doing this. You have a girlfriend." Kimiko said pulling back but finding herself still kissing him between words.   
  
"We broke up." Bray said pulling Kimiko closer to him.   
  
They had gone from a loving kiss to just plan teenage making out. Bray pick Kimiko up and he supported her as he continued to kiss her the whole way to the couch. As Bray place Kimiko on the couch he found himself on top of her and slowly started to pull himself off of her as she slowly pushed him off both realizing that neither one was ready for where they were headed. As they regained themselves they found that they were still kissing.   
  
~Knock at the door. ~   
  
"Oh I hate my life." Kimiko muttered as she pushed Bray off her and got up to answer the door.   
  
She soon found that Bray was helping her walk by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her neck. Which really made it harder for her to walk but who was she to spoil his fun. As they got to the door they separated.   
  
"Hello officer, how may I help you?" Kimiko said in complete shock and worry.   
  
She knew Lex would drinking but he never would drive would he. Kimiko's heart started to race and she started to feel light headed.   
  
"Are you Miss Kimiko Bock?"   
  
"It's Ms. Steel." Kimiko corrected   
  
"Oh is one Robert J. Bock you father?" The officer asked   
  
"Yes, he is. What is going on?"Kimiko asked only slightly feeling better because Lex wasn't in trouble.   



	6. Just a Few Questions

"A few of his coworkers and employee's started to get worried he hasn't shown up at his house or work for two days. When was the last time you saw him?" The officer asked as he pulled out pen and paper.   
  
"Please come in and sit. I last saw him, two days ago he was waiting for my brother and I at the airport. I only saw him for a few minutes, then he left for a business meeting." Kimiko said as she sat down and grabbed Bray's hand.   
  
"And are you Lexington Bock?" The officer said looking at Bray and writing something down.   
  
It's Lexington Hart. Kimiko once again corrected.   
  
The officer looked at her for a second made a note then turned his attention back to Bray.   
  
"No, I am Bray Fielding.   
  
Oh Mr. Fielding I didn't recognize you. You have grown up so fast." The officer was now crossing out what he just wrote as he turned red.   
  
The officer got a call on his radio Kimiko nor Bray could hear what was said but he got a worried look on his face and got up to leave   
  
"Oh well when your brother gets in please call me. there are still questions I need to ask. Thank you for your time." The officer said as he place a card down on the table the were sitting at.   
  
He soon left the house. Once the officer was gone Kimiko collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Kimiko are you okay?" Bray asked trying to help her up.   
  
"Yeah I just need some sleep." Kimiko said.   
  
"Well if it's sleep you want then sleep you will get. Where's your bedroom?" Bray asked picking up Kimiko and carrying her up the stairs.   
  
She pointed to the room at the top of the stairs. Bray placed her in bed and laid down beside her she was already asleep when he placed her down. That night she dreamed of a man named Zoot. She was pleaded with him not to leave, then she saw another girl and her crying because he was dead. As she pick her head up to look at the girl again, the girl was gone and she was surround by fire. Kim jolted awake and she found herself safe in bed with Bray beside her he was holding her. When she sat up she saw Lex standing there looking at them. Kimiko stepped out of bed and walked up to Lex. It looked like he was up all night. He just looked deep and her eyes and said...   
  
"Thank goodness your all right." Lex said hugging his sister.  
  
"What the heck is he doing here in your bed." Lex said calmly   
  
Still holding Kimiko in an his iron clad embrace.   
  
"You weren't here and he was. A lot happened last night he knows about us but I am sure you saw. You didn't think I would notice did you? You forgot how to hide it." Kimiko said trying to pull away.   
  
"Your right that's why I didn't com home I had to figure out what I was going to do. Now get him up. Both of you get dress the police should be here soon." Lex said as he sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed.   
  
Picking up the cloths that were on the floor.   
  
"What why are they coming?" Kimiko said with worry in her voice   
  
"The house was ransacked when I came in. I called the police as I came up the stairs." Lex said as he pulled Kimiko on his lap   
  
"Okay" She gets up and walks over to the side of the bed were Bray is. "Bray wake up."   
  
"Hey what's going on ?" Bray asked half asleep but then fully awake and standing as he noticed that Lex was in the room.   
  
"Get dressed, we'll explain later." Kimiko said as she pulled a pair of pants on and grabbed a plan over shirt to cover her halter top.   
  
Kimiko and Lex left so Bray could get dressed. As they walked down stairs Lex held Kimiko's hand.   
  
"It's okay just don't let it happen again." Kimiko said knowing what her brother was thinking.   
  
"Oh my Goodness this place it totally trashed." Kimiko said as she stepped in the kitchen. As she walked she and Lex had to step over things.   
  
"Don't touch anything." Lex said walking a head of her   
  
"Well, duh!" Kimiko said looking down to avoid stepping on anything   
  
She looked back up and saw another person in the next room.   
  
"Lex there still someone in here." Kimiko yelled as the guy started to run out of the room.   
  
He knocked down Lex and headed straight for Kimiko she kicked him square in the chest and was about to kick him again when Bray came down the steps.   
  
"What the Hel..." Bray said  
  
Kimiko turned around to warn him but it was too late.  
  
The intruder saw his opportunity he ran up and grab Kimiko. She started to fight him but he was to strong for her to fight off alone. Just as she was getting to tired to struggle any more the cops busted in the front door. The strange threw Kimiko back into a wall knocking her out. he took off through the back and disappeared into the earlier morning darkness.   
  
"Bray are you okay?" Mr. fielding asked  
  
Bray continued to stand there not full registering what had just happened.   
  
"Yeah but how did you know what was going on." Bray asked still not noticing Kimiko   
  
"He's gone" Lex said coming back into the house from chasing the stranger.   
  
"Kimiko!" Lex yelled seeing her on the floor.   
  
Lex slowly lifted her head onto his lap she started to come around. At first she wasn't sure what was going on and her fear was showing. She quickly tired to sit up, only to have Lex pull her back down onto his lap.   
  
"No Kitten stay down get your barring." Lex said pushing her hair away from her face.   
  
"What happened?" Kimiko asked   
  
"I am not sure." Lex said "But I do know one thing if it wasn't for Mr. Fielding coming in you probably be gone right now." Lex said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.   
  
"So why are you here?" Kimiko asked as she attempted sit up with the help of Lex   
  
"We were on our way here any way when the call came in. I am the chief of police and I wanted to be the one that came to ... Never mind it can wait." Mr. Fielding said as he stood up and took Kimiko's hands to help her stand. Bray came up from behind her and put his arm around her waist just in case.   
  
"Please tell me why were you on your way here" Kimiko asked   



	7. The Morning After Nothing

"This morning we found your father. I am so sorry but he has been murdered." Mr. Fielding said as he looked down he hated this part of the job.   
  
"Murdered that means..." Kimiko said as her voice started to become very cold.   
  
"Yes, the person who just attacked you could very well be the same man that killed your father." Mr. Fielding said.   
  
~Noise and people shouting from outside. ~   
  
"Let me in I'm family" A man's voice said from outside   
  
"Oh man I forgot!" Lex said as he ran through the house to get outside.  
  
~Back in house~   
  
"Let's get you all out of here. We'll go over to our house as they finish up here. Okay?" Mr. Fielding suggested as he notice Kimiko becoming very distant.   
  
Mr. Fielding guided Kimiko and Bray out of the room. As they stepped out into the hall Kimiko looked down at her cloths and saw that she was wearing sweat pants a halter top and a small button down shirt over it.   
  
"I can't go outside looking like this, " She said as she tried to remember where her room was to go change.   
  
"Don't worry you look amazing. Besides it's a short walk from here to across the street." Bray said as he pulled her into a hug. He then put his arm around her again and they continued outside.   
  
"Wait where's Lex?" Kimiko asked looking around outside and not seeing him anywhere.   
  
"Don't worry Lex, your friend and the little ones are at our house." Ms. Fielding said as she took Kimiko's hand away from Bray she gave her a hug and a kiss knowing only part of what was going on from what she had heard from some of the officers and her husband.   
  
"So you and her are getting along?" Mr. Fielding asked his son.   
  
"Yeah I really think I am in Love." Bray said as he turned a bit red.   
  
"Wait my friend?" Kimiko said as part of Ms. Fielding said finally sunk in.   
  
"Yes, your friend. You know semi-tall shaved head the sweetest little baby face." Ms Fielding said as she opened the door.   
  
"Ryan?!" Kimiko said as she ran to the man that was standing beside her brother. They embraced and she kissed his cheek.   
  
This made Bray's heart break. The first thing she has said all morning that had any real emotion in it and it was another's guys name. As the pulled apart Kimiko was shocked to see Andy and Talley running at her. They both jumped into her arms, which almost caused her to fall back but Bray was there to catch her.   
  
"So you three are the reason he sneaked off last night:" She said as she walked back over to Ryan and gave him another kiss. She also handed Andy to him she couldn't hold both of them for long they were getting so big.   
  
"Yeah but you are the reason he wanted to stay." Ryan said gladly taking Andy from Kimiko.   
  
"Oh Mr., Ms. Fielding these are my children Andy and Talley, and this big kid is one of my best friends Ryan." Kimiko said as she thought of where Ryan could take them. She saw hurt and confusion in Bray's eyes.   
  
"No, Ryan is not the father." Kimiko said.   
  
"Hey, Ryan could you please take the twins to the house next to ours? Ask for Lynda and tell her what's going on. And ask her if she would mind helping you watch them for a little bit. Thanks" Kimiko said as she handed over Talley then giving all three a kiss. Ryan left for the other house.   
  
"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Kimiko said as Lex took her in his arms.   
  
"I have a feeling it is going to be a long day. Bray come help me make some coffee." Ms. Fielding said as she went to enter the kitchen.   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" Mr. Fielding asked as he opened the door.   
  
"The office said that Ms. Hart was here I have a delivery for her" a blonde hair guy said.   
  
He handed Mr. Fielding a box and left. Mr. Fielding handed the box to Kimiko as she opened it up she instantly dropped the box.   
  
Inside the box was a picture of her, Lex and her father at the airport the other day. The word "Mine" spelled out in what appeared to be blood was all over the picture. karate  



	8. The Truth Kinda

Oh my... Lex started   
  
It can't be. This can't be happening. Kimiko said her voice breaking a bit.   
  
That boy we need to find him. Mr. Fielding told the officer that was posted outside   
  
Are you okay? Mr. Fielding asked   
  
Yeah, I know I need to tell you a lot so let's start at the beginning and we can work our way up to this. Kimiko said very calm and coldly.   
  
She walked into the Kitchen where Ms. Fielding and Bray were.   
  
I know this must look bad a girl my age having two 5 year olds. But there is so much that you don't know. Kimiko began as she and Lex sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
Please Kimiko our son Martin and his girlfriend are excepting their first child. So we have no right to judge besides Ms. Fielding and I already know most of the about Eric. Mr. Fielding said   
  
But how? Lex asked thinking that their father would never bring up something like that to a associate.   
  
Well you to may or may not know but I am the Chief of police. Your dad came to me for legal advice. He wouldn't give me alot of the details. Hey Bray maybe you should leave while we talk. Mr. Fielding said realizing his son was still in the room.   
  
Bray was about to protest when Kimiko stopped him.   
  
That's okay he can stay he will find out soon enough when the reporters start showing up. Kimiko said looking about at him.   
  
He could see the fear in her eyes.   
  
What all do you know about Eric? Lex asked as he pulled Kimiko's chair next to his and put his arm around her as if to protect her.   
  
Well I know you started to date him when you were younger. Kimiko and Lex shoot each other the same look. Yes I know about that but don't worry that isn't important right now. Any way I know that he stalked you for a while, he kidnapped you, tried to kill you and killed you niece that you had legal custody over. Mr. Fielding said.   
  
That is most of it but, right before we moved here. I saw him again we fought. I thought I killed him. Kimiko said as she lowered her head and voice.   
  
Lex said as he shoot up from his chair not knowing this last part.   
  
~Mean while on the other side of town~   
  
"Was it delivered? A tall stranger asked   
  
Yes, but why are we doing this A blonde boy asked   
  
Simple she has my children and I want them and her back. She may be evil but I want her and the kids in my life. He said   
  
He laughed inside and thought god this one would believe anything I would say. It is time for the next part of the plan I need you two to make a appearance in her life I am sure that shouldn't be to hard. He said pointing to two of the people that were standing around him.  
  
Of course. One said as they walked away from the other two.   
  
Lex please sit down. Kimiko said as she stood up   
  
Not until you tell me what is going on! Lex shouted   
  
Kimiko started to speak another language. After a few moments it was clear that Kimiko was getting upset and so was Lex. A little while after that Lex and Kimiko were face to face she was still talking. Lex just stood there white as a ghost. When Kimiko finished Lex pulled her into a tight embrace.   
  
There was a knock at the door. This caused Lex to pull Kimiko in tighter.   
  
Stay here. Mr. Fielding said as he went to answer the door.   
  
"Oh sweet heart I had no idea. No wonder you stopped talking to me. I am so sorry." Lex whispered while hugging Kimiko   
  
~At the front door.~   
  
Mr. Fielding said   
  
Yes, I do believe you have my clients here. My name is Doug Foxx. I am Lex and Kimiko's Attorney. May I please see them ? Mr. Foxx said as he entered the house   
  
One moment. Mr. Fielding said as he went to the kitchen.   
  
Did either one of you call a attorney? Mr. Fielding asked   
  
Great Doug is here. Lex said as he rolled his eyes.   
  
Can we tell him we're dead. Kimiko said as she headed for the living room   
  
Hello, Ms. Bock, Mr. Hart glad to see you are all right. Mr. Foxx said.   
  
How did you know what was going on here? Ms. Fielding asked as she and Bray stepped out from the kitchen.   
  
They pay me good money to know what is going on. Mr. Foxx said   
  
Okay you two you have to change and we are going to your fathers will reading. Also Mr. and Ms. Fielding you are to come too. Mr. Bock valued your friendship very much. Mr. Foxx finished.  
  
Bray could you fill in Ryan with what is going on please? Kimiko asked   
  
Of course. Where will you be? Bray said as he took her hands in his.   
  
They will be at their fathers office just a few blocks from here. Mr. Foxx said as he stepped out of the door.   
  
Wait how can there be a reading of the will if everyone just found out this morning that he was dead. Mr. Fielding asked   
  
He knew Kimiko said   
  
She gave Bray a kiss and then headed out to her car, Lex not far behind her.   
  
As Kimiko and Lex head for their car. Mr. Foxx called out to them.   
  
Why don't you two get dress in some more appropriate cloths and I will go a head and take the Fielding's to the office I have some business with them before we will get to your fathers will. Mr. Foxx said   
  
Kimiko and Lex stood there for a moment looking at Mr. Fielding. Even though he had no idea what Mr. Foxx was talking about he knew that he and his wife needed to figure out what was going if for nothing more than to protect Lex and Kimiko. Who had become like family in the short time that they had known them. Mr. Fielding nodded his head and with that the two made their way to the house and Mr. and Ms. Fielding got into there car and followed Mr. Foxx to the office. 


	9. Through the Rear View Mirror

~The house next door.~   
  
Hi Lynda can I come in. Bray said as he stood on her front step   
  
Sure, but you need to tell me what is going on. Lynda said as she shut the door behind her and Bray.   
  
Is Kimiko and Lex okay. Lynda asked as she went to the door again to answer it.   
  
Hey Jack, Delia come on in. Lynda said   
  
Hey what is going on Kimiko and Lex's house is all over the news. Jack said but then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Ryan sitting on the floor with Andy and Talley.   
  
Did your parents have more kids and not tell anyone? Delia asked as she pushed Jack to keep walking.   
  
No their friends of Kimiko. I think. Lynda said as they all sat down in her living room   
  
Where is everyone? Bray asked   
  
Well my folks are out of town again and as for the others who knows but I think it is better this way right now. Lynda said   
  
As Bray sat down Talley climbed up onto his lap and hugged him.   
  
Where's my mum? Talley asked   
  
Talley don't be rude she will be here when she can. A lot has happened but don't worry we will have fun today and tonight life should be back to normal. Ryan said as he stood up to take Talley off of Bray but she hugged him harder and buried her head into his chest.   
  
He put his arms around her. He could tell that she knew what was going on but didn't want to say anything.   
  
It's okay Ryan. Talley your mum and Lex had to go to your grandfathers office for a little bit but they will be home soon. Bray said as he stroked her hair trying his best to comfort her.   
  
Wait that means that Kimiko is their mother?! Jack said in complete shock   
  
So that mean Lex is the father? Delia asked thinking that it was a bit odd.   
  
No, he's not the father. Ryan said Their dad is dead.   
  
Bray shot him a knowing look but Ryan didn't acknowledge it.   
  
~Back at the house~   
  
Kimiko took a quick shower and changed her hair still wet she quickly dried it. She tried to pick up a few things but it was to much. She and Lex decide to head to the office.   
  
~At Lynda's House~   
  
After a long conversation of what happened the break in, her father being dead, and the twins. Lynda and Delia suggested while they were gone that they should go and try to clean up for them. As they left Ryan made the point that none of them had a key. But then he pulled his key to the house out. As the entered the house they could not see the floor it was completely wrecked. They quickly started to begin Lynda, Ryan and Jack were in charge because they were the only ones who knew where everything went.   
  
~In Mr. Foxx's Car.~   
  
His phone rings.   
  
This is Foxx He said as he turned the corner   
  
Is everything ready? Someone asked   
  
Yes everything is going according to plan. They have no idea what is going on. Mr. Foxx said.   
  
And the person hung up the phone.   
  
Do you know where we are going? Lex asked as the pasted the same street for the second time.   
  
Yeah but that car has been following us since we left the house. Kimiko said as she looked out her back mirror again.   
  
How do I put this nicely? Oh I can't girl you are losing it. Lex said   
  
Maybe, then again maybe not Kimiko said as she did a sudden u-turn in the middle of the road.   
  
ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? Lex yelled   
  
Sorry I really thought we were being followed. Kimiko said looking in her mirror seeing no sign of the black van that use to be behind them.   
  
~Back at the house~   
  
Well that is about everything. Jack said as he finished hang up one of the pictures   
  
Yeah but now we have the kitchen to clean up. Delia said as she picked up a broken vase of the floor.   
  
Already done Ryan said. It wasn't that bad just some pots, pans and dishes. If it wasn't broken it went into the dish washer.   
  
Okay the front entry is done. Bray said as he and Lynda came in   
  
Well that looks to be all of it. Lynda said   
  
The twins then walked into the room Talley quickly climbed on to Bray.   
  
You two are a mess from cleaning let get you two cleaned up. Lynda said going to take Talley from Bray   
  
NO I like him I want him to come with us. Talley said wrapping her arms tight around Bray's neck   
  
Okay but let him breath Talley Lynda said as she let out a laugh   
  
~Inside the office~   
  
No, I will not lie to them. Mr. Fielding yelled   
  
They have a right to know. Ms. Fielding added   
  
But your not their family so you have no right to tell them. Mr. Foxx said in a calm voice   
  
Bull they are as much family as our two sons are. We may have only of known them a few days but they are very near and dear to us. Nothing you say or do is going to keep us from telling them the truth. Mr. Fielding firmly said.   
  
~Outside~   
  
We're here. Kimiko said as she parked her Blazer in one of the open spots in front of this huge building.   
  
They got out of the car and proceeded into the building neither one noticing the Black Van pulling up behind them 


	10. You Made Your Bed No Lay In It

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I promise to update more. If you like this story please check out Lex's Past Bray's Future. It is the version of this story in which the virus happened and how Kimiko and Lex got through it. Remember replies remind me to update.**

Back up in Mr. Foxx's office

The intercom goes off.

Mr. Foxx... Ms. Hart and Mr. Bock are here to see you A man said

Thank you wait a moment and then show them in. Mr. Foxx said

Please just let them see the video will and then decide for yourself if you are going to tell them or not. Mr. Foxx said

They both nodded and a second later Kimiko and Lex were in the office.

Please have a seat. Your father left a video will. He wanted you and the Fielding's to watch it together. Mr. Foxx said as he put a video into a VCR that was attached to a big screen TV.

Please don't interrupt it or make any comments until it is done your father wanted this to play without interrupted so that he may explain everything so you may understand everything before letting your emotions take over. Mr. Foxx finished and pushed play on the VCR.

Hello Lex, Kimiko, Mr. and Ms. Fielding. Well if you are watching this I am dead. To get everything out of the way everything goes to Lex and Kimiko as long as they still agree to the arrangements that were made when they moved here. Now the hard part. Mr. Fielding I am sure you are wondering why I asked you and your lovely wife to be here. I wanted you here Mr. Fielding cause you are a officer of the law and I wanted you here to hear what I am about to say

Mr. Bock took a long breath Lex grabbed Kimiko's hand tightly he knew something bad was about to happen and he wasn't going to let her go.

When the kids were eight years old our house was set on fire. The official report was Lex was playing with matches and the house caught on fire my wife died in the fire and Lex nearly did. Lex wasn't charged since there was not enough proof that he did it even though I said he did. Well he didn't start that fire I did. I had a fight with my wife that night I lost my temper and I hit her. When I hit her I ended up breaking her neck she died instantly. I set the house on fire grabbed Kimiko and left Lex and my wife's body there. Lex got out of the house much to my surprise, I would like it to be known that my son is innocent for the once and probably the only time in his life. I am dead so why take this secrete to my grave I leave it for the world to know and my children to take care of. This confession has been sent to every new station in the area. Kimiko if you would have listen to me I could have spared you from all this but no you had to be like your mother and Love him more than you loved me. You have made you bed now lay in it. Good bye I doubt I will be missed. Mr. Bock said as the TV Screen went black.

Kimiko got up and was heading for the door but Lex wouldn't let go of her hand.

I need some air, and a few minutes to be alone. Kimiko said very calmly looking into her brother's eyes. He could feel her look piercing his soul it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

There is a break area right outside of here. Hardly anyone is here right now you can go out there it is completely safe since we are on the 10th and top floor. I will make sure no one bothers you. Mr. Foxx said

Lex let her hand go but stood up and hugged her. She followed Mr. Foxx out of the room. He showed her to the break area and left her alone.

As he shut the door he turned to another person he had walked up behind him.

You know what to do? Mr. Foxx asked

The person answered.

Kimiko sat out there for about ten minutes she got up and walked over to the railing she looked down. She hated heights but nothing seemed to matter. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open nor did she hear a person walking up from behind her. The person grabbed a hold of her shoulder...

Kimiko quickly spun around and pushed the guy away from her.

Who are you? She asked getting herself ready incase he attacked her.

Whoa, I'm sorry I was worried you didn't look well and then I saw you walk over here I was worried. I am so sorry didn't mean to scare you. The guy said backing away he never expected this reaction.

Who said you scared me. I am going to ask you one more time before I kick your ass and scream for help. Who are you? Kimiko asked growing annoyed at this boy

Please don't my name is Pride I work here with Mr. Foxx I am here on a school to work program. Pride said as he took a step forward and place his hands in his pockets.

A little advice if you enjoy breathing and I am sure you do. Never do that again. Kimiko said as she place her hand on Pride's chest and pushed him into one of the chairs and headed back into the office where Lex was.

That's it I can't take anymore I am going to go out and find her. Lex said as he got up but when he opened the door Kimiko was already there.

Was the tape sent out? Kimiko asked as she stepped into the office.

No. I was to send it out this morning after the news started to cover his murder. I was about to but I couldn't. Mr. Foxx said

Thank you Mr. Foxx. Lex said as he sat down and pulled Kimiko on to his lap.

Why don't we all head home if that is all you need from us Mr. Foxx. Ms. Fielding said as she took Kimiko and Lex by their hands.

Leading them out of the office before Mr. Foxx could object.

I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again and don't even think about contacting them. Mr. Fielding said as he pushed Mr. Foxx against the wall.

As the door shut a man came out from another room that connected to the hall.

That went well. the man said Now just one last thing for you to do and you will get everything you have coming to you. He said as he left the office.

Down the Hall

The group was waiting for the elevator Lex had his arms tightly around Kimiko when they heard some one calling out her name.

Kimiko wait!. Pride yelled as he ran down the hall

Kimiko broke the grip Lex had on her waist and walk toward the boy.

You forgot this outside He handed her her cell phone.

Thanks I swear I would lose my head if it was possible. Kimiko said with a small smile.

You have a great smile. Pride said softly

I am sorry what I didn't hear you, Kimiko said as she looked up at the tall man.

Uh I was wondering I know you're new here. Mr. Foxx was telling me a bit about you the other day. I was wondering if I could take you out for coffee and show you around a bit. Pride said shyly.

That would be lovely. Kimiko said

Woman come on. Lex yelled

You'll have to excuse him he was raised by a wild pack of clowns. Kimiko said her smile getting slightly bigger.

Okay there is this great coffee shop just three doors down from here you wanna meet up there around 5? Pride asked

5 O'clock it is. Kimiko said as she turned to go back to were Lex was.

What was that about? Lex asked

Nothing I left my cell phone outside. Kimiko said

Outside

Would you like to drive? Kimiko asked Lex as they got close to the car.

Only if you are going to get paranoid about Black Vans following us again. Lex said as he opened the drive side door for Kimiko.

Oh shut up Lex. You know you just can't let anything rest can you? Kimiko said as she got into the car.

As she pulled out of the parking lot Lex noticed the same Black Van again. He decided not to say anything.

Hey how about we take the long way home? Lex asked as he looked in the side mirror and the van was still following them.

Okay, any reason why? Kimiko asked not noticing the black van that was trying to keep it's distance.

No, no reason. I just... Lex said

The Black van rammed the car.

What the HE... Kimiko said as their car was rammed from the back again.

The van started to speed up it was now on the side of them. Kimiko looked in the rear view mirror.

Mr. Fielding is behind us. She said as the van started to pull away from theirs.

But then it rammed them again forcing them of the road into the ditch. The van speeded off, and turned the corner. Mr. Fielding stopped his car and ran down to the blazer. Both Kimiko and Lex were knocked out. Ms. Fielding was up by the other car on her cell phone calling the police.  
As Mr. Fielding opened the door he could see that both of them were starting to come to.

Hey come on wake up you two. Mr. Fielding said as he undid Lex's seat belt.

I am okay. Kimiko, Oh god kitten come on kitten are you okay? Lex was starting to panic as he saw some blood on her and the steering wheel.


	11. A Night Out

Mr. Fielding asked as he opened her door and gently leaned her back.

She was starting to come to.

Kimiko said as she touched her head.

Are you hurt? Lex asked

Is there another definition for Ow that I don't know about? Kimiko asked as she started to get out of the car.

You're fine. Lex said half heartedly as he to started to get out of the car.

Okay take it slow. You might have a concussion. Mr. Fielding said holding one of her hands and his other arm went around her shoulders.

I'm fine. Kimiko said as the three of them made their way out of this ditch.

Okay well I still want to take you both to the hospital just to make sure. Mr. Fielding said.

No, no hospitals I just want to go home and see my kids. Kimiko said.

Ms. Fielding ran up to them.

I can't get any service here. She said as she put her phone back in her purse.

Good, I am going to drive home and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Kimiko said really trying not to sound like a total witch but she just wanted to go home and wake up from this nightmare.

Okay fine but as soon as we get service we are calling a our family Doctor to come to the house and check you and Lex out. Do you think you will be able to drive if you can get the car out of the ditch. Mr. Fielding asked.

Don't worry I'll be fine. Really it looks worse than it is. Kimiko said as her and Lex went back to the car.

They got the car out easily and were then on their way home. When Ms. Fielding got her cell service back she called the family doctor. She explained to him what had happened and how they both appeared to be fine but they just wanted to make sure. He agreed to come to the house but he had to bring his daughter with him, because they were spending the day together and it would be quicker than dropping her off at their house.

Kimiko and Lex pulled in the drive way. Kimiko looked in the mirror and fixed her hair so it would fall over her cut so the children wouldn't be scared. Lex was on his phone.

Hey Ryan, where are you right now? Well we are in the drive way we should be in the house in a minute call me when you get this. Lex hung up the phone.

Voice mail? Kimiko asked as she opened her car door.

Lex said as he too got out of the car.

Okay we called our family doctor he should be here in a few minutes. Just to make sure you guys are okay. How are you two feeling? Mr. Fielding asked knowing that it was a stupid question after all they have been through in the course of one day.

Lex said as he walked around the car to where Kimiko and Mr. and Ms. Fielding were.

Good, I just have a headache. Kimiko said holding her head which was pounding.

She then headed into the house. As they entered the house she saw that it was all put back together and that all their friends were in the kitchen.

Well you didn't think we would let ourselves in and just leave the house a mess did you. Jack said as he saw the shocked look on both Kimiko's and Lex's face.

You guys this was so nice. How can we ever thank you? Kimiko said

Well I have an idea. Bray said as he stepped forward and kissed her.

Hey, hey, hey, can you please pretend like you care that your parents are here. Ms. Fielding said as she walked into the room.

If you're here then where is Martin? Mr. Fielding asked.

Where else with Trudy. Bray answered.

Where are the twins? Lex asked noticing how quite it was.

Ryan took them grocery shopping. Lynda said.

Plus Delia, you and me are going to go out later we are going to show you the town and drown are troubles with coffee. But she had to go home for a while. So we will be meeting up with her later tonight. That is if you are up to Lynda said noticing the cut Kimiko had on her head.

I'm okay but, when you say grocery you mean cookie and ice cream shopping. Kimiko said

They all laughed. At the same time there was a knock at the door.

I got it Mr. Fielding said.

Bray wrapped his arms around Kimiko's waist to the shock of Lynda and Jack.

So you two are together. But I thought you and Amber were well you know. Jack said

That me and who were what? Amber asked as she entered the room with Mr. Fielding and her dad, Dr. Stevens.

Amber's eyes got bigger as she saw Bray standing there with his arms around another girl.

Well I believe you two know everyone but these two. Dr. Stevens, Amber this is Kimiko Bock and Lex... Mr. Fielding stopped not knowing what Lex's last name was and forgetting that no one knew about them.

Hart. Nice to meet you. Lex said shaking both of their hands.

It's a pleasure to meet you both. Kimiko shook Dr. Stevens hand and when she went over to Amber. Amber just glared at Kimiko.

What are you doing here? Bray asked growing a bit worried.

It's nothing Lex and I just had a small accident on our way home. Kimiko said.

Okay well is there some place private where we can go? Dr. Stevens asked.

Of course we can go upstairs to the master bedroom. Lex said as he took Kimiko's hand and the three went upstairs.

As soon as they were gone Amber grabbed Bray's hand. WE need to talk NOW. Amber said pulling him out of the room.

Jack and Lynda just looked at each other.

I am so glad I am not their age anymore, and having to deal with all the girls falling all over me. Mr. Fielding said.

Oh please you were lucky you got me. Ms. Fielding said with a laugh as she looked at her husband.

Amber pulled Bray out of the front door onto the porch.

How dare you! Amber said as she slapped Bray.

How dare I what? We weren't a couple Amber we went out all of twice and we were thinking about being a couple and if I remember right you were the one that said the you weren't ready for that. Bray said as he rubbed the side of his face where Amber slapped him.

I was playing coy with you. God don't you notice when a girl is trying to play hard to get. Amber said as she let a huff/sigh.

You know what? That is what I like about Kimiko she doesn't play games! Bray said as he looked at her.

What do you see in her I mean from what I've seen she and that other guy are getting on better than you and her. Amber said as she pushed past Bray and walked to the other side of the porch.

Well I don't expect you to understand. But she is just amazing I mean she looks at you and your on fire and freezing cold all at the same time. Thoughts fly around in my head faster than I ever knew they could and yet I am totally calm. She makes me feel like one big contradiction but some how it feels right. Amber your a sweet girl but I just don't care for you like that. I never really did. Heck you said it yourself dating is just a way to pass the time till that moment when you look at a person and instantly know that they are the one for you. I never understood why you would say that. Then I meant Kimiko and I understood. Bray said as he turned Amber so she would face him.

She was crying Bray felt so bad but he couldn't lead her on. She looked up at him and just stared at him while she thought about what to say. She let out a small very airy laugh.

Kimiko, what kind of lame name is that. I mean come on! What were her parents smoking something when they named her. Amber said as she pushed Bray away.

Hey don't say things like that Amber. She just found out this morning that some one killed her dad. What if she would have heard you? Bray said as he left Amber on the porch he needed to get back into the house.

Brill girl now he hates you. Amber said to herself.

Hey Amber. Luke said as he walked up the drive way Have you seen Lynda? He asked

Yeah she is inside. Amber said as she sat down on the porch swing.

So what are you doing here? Luke asked sitting down beside her.

My dad and I were spending a day together before school started back up. The Virus scare really freaked him out, so we go out once every weekend. Amber said

Well that's good but what brings you here. Luke asked again

Well it seems that princess Kimiko had a accident and was to good to go to the hospital. So my dad is making a house call. Amber said as she sunk lower on the swing.

Is she okay? Luke asked with concern in his voice.

She and the other guy seemed fine. Amber said as she noticed that Luke was no longer paying attention he quickly got up and knocked on the door.

Mr. Fielding answered and let Luke in. Soon after Ms. Fielding came out of the house and sat down beside Amber.

Mean While Upstairs

Well from the sound of it. You both are lucky to come out with only some minor scrapes.  
Now Kimiko you will have a head ache for a few days. Just keep the cut clean and if the head aches don't go away in say a week call my office and we will get you in and run some test but honestly I don't think the head aches will last that long. Dr Stevens said

Thank you Dr. Stevens. Lex said

Well unless you two have any question I think we are done. Dr. Stevens said as he closed his case and got up.

No, but thank you for coming. We really appreciate it. Kimiko said as she ripped a check out of her check book and handed it to him.

Oh, I didn't realize. Dr. Stevens said as he looked down at the check. I knew your dad I am sorry to here about him. Kimiko said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs Lex not far behind.

Outside

Are you okay Amber? Ms. Fielding asked

I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Trudy. Amber said

I do believe she is over at our house with Martin. Why don't you go ahead on over and I will tell your dad where you are. Ms. Fielding suggested

Thanks, I think I will. Amber said she got up and headed across the street.

In the house

Hey Luke what are you doing here? Lynda asked

Well I went to your house and you weren't here your sister said you would be over here. Luke said So is Kimiko okay?I am fine Kimiko said as she, Lex and Dr. Stevens entered the room.

Yeah you know her head is as a hard as rock. Lex said

Are you sure you're not talking about yourself. Kimiko said as she went over to the frig. and got a water.

Where is Amber? Dr. Stevens asked.

Oh I'm sorry she is over at our house with Trudy and Martin. Ms. Fielding said

Well we better get going. Are you two going to be okay? Mr. Fielding asked

They will be fine cause they are staying with us until a proper security system is set up. Ms. Fielding said giving that parent look you know the one where there is no fighting it. Then if you do fight that look you will lose horribly.

Kimiko nodded her head and Lex rolled his eyes but then nodded when he realized people were looking at him. With that Mr. and Ms. Fielding and Dr. Stevens left.

Okay I need to change but then we are all going out! There is this great coffee shop down town. Lynda said

Can I meet you all there I need to do something before I can go. Kimiko said

Sure no prob here the address. Lynda said as she wrote the address on Kimiko's hand.

If you would wait a minute I need to... Lex started

Your not coming with me. Oh what about the twins? Kimiko asked

Don't worry my mum misses having little one so she will watch them for the night, she should be back in town when Ryan drops them off if not then one of my sibs will watch them till mum gets home. Lynda said as she started for the door.

What do you mean... Lex started again but was cut of by Kimiko again

I just need to clear my head I will be fine. I will meet you all there around... Kimiko wasn't sure what time

Probably around 5 or 5:15 ish. Lynda said as her and Luke left.

Jack decided to stay and talk to Lex for a bit.

Don't worry I'll be fine. Kimiko said as she kissed Lex on the cheek.

Bray walked her outside.

At Mr. Foxx's office.

Pride finished cleaning off his desk he turned over the phones so they will connect to the voice mail. He was just about to turn off the copier when a man walked in.

Hello, Sir. I am sorry but we are closed. Pride said

I know I was here earlier and I couldn't help but notice you making a date with a very beautiful girl. The man said

Well it's not really I date. Pride said feeling a little uneasy with the man.

Oh but I know you would like it to be and something tells me that she is a lily kind of girl. But not just any kind of lily a star gazer lily. Just keep that in mind. With that the man left and Pride headed for the coffee shop.

As Pride walked from the office to the coffee shop he ran into Ebony.

Hey if you were that thirsty I could have brought the coffee to you. Ebony said as she looked up at Pride as he came down the steps.

We had plans tonight. Pride said feeling like a moron for forgetting about his best friend.

Would you mind if someone else hung out with us. It's a new girl who just moved here and I volunteered to show her around. Pride said feeling guilty and Ebony's puppy eyes that she was giving him didn't help.

Sure. I just wanted to make sure you felt guilty for forgetting about me. Ebony said

Pride and Ebony walked into the coffee shop. Pride looked around and saw Kimiko at one of the larger tables on her cell phone.

There she is Pride said as he pointed her out to Ebony.

Okay I will go order and let you lovebirds talk. Ebony said.

No! Were not... Pride start to fumble with his words.

Oh please I have eyes you know. Ebony said

Ebony walked to the counter and waited in line to order some drinks. Pride headed for the table where Kimiko was at. She had just hung up the phone as he sat down.

I forgot They both said at the same time

They both started to laugh

Ladies first Pride said

I totally forgot I was meeting you here and made other plans with some new friends. I was hoping you would join us. Kimiko said

Funny I did the opposite I forgot I had made plans with one of my friends and was hoping you would join us. Pride said

Well we can all join each other. You know that old saying the more the marrier. Kimiko said as she looked over at a girl that was heading to the table

Kimiko this is Ebony. Ebony this is Kimiko she just moved here. Pride said as he stood up.

Hi nice to meet you. Ebony said

The pleasure is all mine. Oh and here comes my other friends. Kimiko said

Hey, you didn't call me. Lex said as he looked at Pride and Ebony

Check your voice mail. Kimiko said as she got up and pulled Bray beside her.

Hi Ebony. Pride. Bray said he got a little tone in his voice when he said Prides name.

Oh you guys know each other? Kimiko asked.

Yep we all are one big happy Family Ebony said with a smirk.

That's never a good sign Kimiko said.

Don't worry we can all be civil around each other with minimum blood shed. Lynda said.

The girls let out a laugh where as the guys were dead calm.

So how do you and Bray know each other? Ebony asked as they all sat down

Well we moved in across the street from him and next door to Lynda. Kimiko said

Pride asked

Kimiko, Ryan and me. Oh plus the twins. Lex said

So have you meant your other neighbor yet Mr. Bock? He is a real piece of work, I work for him as a intern after school... Ebony started

Ebony quit. Pride said quickly

Why? She needs to know who she lives next to. Ebony said

It's okay Pride. Yeah I knew him. Kimiko said

Wait what do you mean knew him? How if you just moved in? Ebony said

Ebony drop it Jack finally spoke up.

It's okay really. They are going to find out sooner or later. He was my father, we found out today that he was killed. Kimiko said as Bray took her hand and kissed it.

Oh, me and my big mouth. I am so sorry. I had no idea. Ebony said

That's okay. Not really a big thing we weren't close, heck he was practically a stranger to me. But hey I thought we were here to have fun? So let's have some. Kimiko said trying to lift the mood.

That's right, would you care to dance. Jack said offering his hand to Kimiko

I would love to. Kimiko said as she took his hand and they walked to a open space.

Is dancing even aloud here? Kimiko asked as she noticed people looking at her.

Who knows, who cares. Jack said as he started to lead.

Beside the place is closing down cause the owner is moving. So they really don't care what we do. Jack said

Really a great place like this. Why doesn't someone buy it? Kimiko asked

No one is able to meet the price. So they are going to keep it and just use it as a tax right off. Jack said

Thank you for the dance I will be right back. Kimiko said.

Jack made his way to the table. Kimiko went to the counter and was talking to the guy there shortly after she disappeared into one of the back rooms.

Where is she going Lex asked as he stood up and watched her go into one of the back rooms.

I don't know we were dancing and talking . She said she would be right back. Jack said as he sat down.

A while later

Kimiko came out of the room with papers in hand. She sat on Lex's lap.

Who do you love? She asked waving papers in front of his face.

What is this? Lex asked

Happy Birthday. Kimiko said as she gave him a kiss and handed him the papers.

Lex opened the papers and read them.

What! You didn't. Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking to you did. This is the greatest Lex said as he stood up with her, giving her a hug while spinning her around.

Luke asked.

She bought me this place! Lex exclaimed

Wait you were able to buy this place? Luke asked.

Lex rolled his eyes and was about to speak but Kimiko cut him off knowing if she didn't Lex was going to start insulting him.

My dad was rich there for so am I . I just transferred the funds and Mr. Foxx is taking care of the rest. Kimiko said.

Your drinks have been on the counter for a while but I guess you didn't hear me call out your order. The coffee shop worker said as he placed a tray of drinks down.

Sorry that was my fault. Kimiko said.

So it's your birthday. How old are you ? Jack asked.

Kimiko and Lex both let out a laugh.

I'm sorry I'm not use to having new people around. Any time we give each other a gift for no reason we say Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas or something. It's just for laughs. Kimiko said as she let out another laugh.

Few hours later

Oh geez. Look at the time I have work to go to work early tomorrow. Pride said as he got up.

Your right it is getting late. Lex, Ryan and I have a lot of work to do. Plus I think I need to save Lynda's mom from my two monsters. Kimiko said as she stood up

I hate to ask this but Kimiko what is going to happen to your fathers company? I mean I need to know if I should start looking for a new job or not. Ebony asked kinda sheepishly.

Don't worry I will be in the office first thing in the morning. I will need help though. Kimiko said

Well I was your fathers intern I helped him with almost everything. Ebony said.

Okay I will see you tomorrow then. Kimiko said.


End file.
